The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Ablation of the interior lining of a body organ is a procedure that involves heating the organ lining to temperatures that destroys the cells of the lining and coagulates blood flow for hemostasis. Such a procedure may be performed as a treatment to one of many conditions, such as chronic bleeding of the endometrial layer of the uterus or abnormalities of the mucosal layer of the gallbladder. Existing methods for effecting ablation include circulation of a heated fluid inside the organ (either directly or inside a balloon) and laser treatment of the organ lining. New methods and devices may be desirable for effecting hollow body cavity ablation.